


The Prince's captive

by Djghost



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Crush, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Intrigue, Jealousy, Kidnapping, N plus A equals J, Ned is King, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Sibling Love, Slow Burn, aerys was a good king and father, daenerys is a princess, dany had a happy childhood, jon is a prince, jon is ned and ashara son, visery is king, winterfell and kings landing are independent Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djghost/pseuds/Djghost
Summary: What happens when ice meets fire ...... they fight or the opposite .What happens when 2 souls of warring kingdoms meet under unusual circumstances . Where one is cold as ice keeping his emotions checked hidden while the other is fire , wearing her emotions on her sleeve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about geography of westros ..... In this fic Winterfell and king's landing are seperate kingdoms who had cordial relationship with each other till king aerys died . Even after viserys became king thing were fine until a few years . 
> 
> Due to war with others Northers had to suffer huge losses . So, they relly heavily on trade with the south for there needs but are pissed because of unnecessary and outrageous amount of taxes levid on them by the crown . 
> 
> That has been a bone of contention btw these to kindgoms for a few years deteriorating there relationship . 
> 
> More would be touched upon as tge fic progresses .
> 
> Still have questions or any doubts please as in the comments . 
> 
>  Its unbetated 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and comments and kudos are appreciated . 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading .  
> Jo

Backstory : 

 

North and South are two seperate kingdoms ruled by the Starks and the Targaryens respectively . Both have ruled there kingdoms peacefully for many years and had cordially , infact friendly relationships with each other . 

Aerys and Ned were best of friends , however it all ended when Aerys died mysteriously 10 years ago . 

After Aerys death Viserys was made king and daenerys was sent to Pentos to be raised by a close family friend of the Targaryens . 

After Viserys became king , for the first few years everything was well , he ruled with a kind , gentle heart . However , things started to deteriorate , viserys severed any ties the crown had with the North , infact even refused to help them during there war with the others . 

 

The south started levying outrageous amount of taxes trade with the north , unnecessary disruption , riots were created by the people sent north by the crown. Therefore , making the north angry and bitter towards the south . 

********* 

The Starks 

1 ) Eddard stark ( 40 ) - King in the North   
Is good gentle king and father , takes care of his people . Honourable , honest but knows how to play the game . Is smart and knows what to do when to do it . Two wives ; 

a ) Catelyn Tully - arranged marriage .   
Died in the first year of marriage during child birth . Child was still born . 

b ) Ashara Dayne - ( 38 ) second wife , love marriage , met in court during his visit to   
the red keep . Has 3 kids with Ned ; 

\- ) Jon Stark - ( 19 ) Eldest son and Prince in the North , Hero of the great war . Well loved and respected by his people . Takes active part in the running of the North with his father . Eligible bachelor of the year . Smart , political savy , knows many things , can be ruthless if need be and cunning 

\- ) Arya Stark - ( 14 ) Second daughter , Princess in the north . Michevious, trouble maker , stubborn , unruly . Apple of her families eyes especially jon . 

\- ) Rickon - ( 14 ) Arya younger twin by 2 mins . Prince in the north . Sweet , good natured , malleable , innocent . Coddled by his family .

2 ) Benjen Stark - kings brother , well wisher , unmarried . 

**********†********†*********

The Targaryen 

1 ) Aerys - Died at the age of 36 .King in the South . Was a good , noble and sane king . Loved his family and people . Kingdom was happy and prosperous under his rule . Has many allies who are still working under the shadow to keep his children safe . Best friend and close ally Ned stark . One wife ; 

a) Rhaella - Queen in the south , died while giving birth to daenerys , two kids ;

\- ) Viserys - ( 25 ) Eldest son , named king after father Aerys death . Loves his family especially Daenerys , unmarried . 

-. ) Daenerys - ( 16 ) Princess in the south , first in line to the throne . Raised in pentos by an elderly couple close to king Aerys . Has been in pentos for the past 10 years . This is the first time she is coming back home to Westros . Stubborn , Mischievous , bit spoiled , innocent , naive and has no idea about the on goings of westros . Has not met Viserys in 10 years . 

******** 

Rest i will keep adding imp character and there details once they are introduced in the story .   
If anything is not mentioned here its because it would be made clear as the story progresses . 

If still have doubt or questions feel free to ask them in comments .....


	2. Chapter 2

Dany was slowly waking up , brain still fuzzy with sleep , without opening her eyes she stretched trying to hold on to the remnants of the dream, lingering at the edge .

But her body did not move , she tried again and felt something tug at her wrists and around her legs . She came fully awake with a jerk , any desire for few more of sleep long forgotten , only to be bounce back .

oh god what was happening .

Taking a deep calming breath she tried to analyse her situation . 

Her eyes were surrounded by darkness , couldn't look beyond the cloth covering them . She sitting upright on a chair , with her wrists bound behind the back of the chair restricting her moments . There was a foul taste in her mouth , according to the texture , it was some kind of cloth . 

It dawned on her , someone has kidnapped her . But why ? She does not even know anyone here ? Its her first time visiting North ? Was she in danger ? What did these people or who ever it was wanted with her ?? 

There were a whole lot of questions running in her mind and get was getting frantic . 

 

No , no stop it .

But her mind was not listening to her , it was working overtime .

What if they wanted to kill her or worse? 

With that horrible pictures started to emerge in her mind's eyes making her physically sick . She gulped trying to abate the nausea that was threatening to rise up . Her body shaking life a leaf, remembering all that she had heard about these northern savages .

 

They were all big , ugly and furry people , without any manners and took the women they wanted, to do with what they pleased .

She should have been more careful and listened to Moria when she had warned her that westros was no longer a peaceful and safe place as it used to be 10 years ago under her father's reign . 

Women and children especially of noble birth were not safe walking the streets without an escort like she could in essos . 

But , stupidly she had laughed it off believing she was trying to scare her .

 

How naive she had been to think , that she could take care of herself and travel unattended and people were good and kind here as they were across the narrow sea .

She should never come to winterfell , she berated herself . 

All her life she had been curious about winterfell , the beautiful rustic castle built on natural hot springs , she still can't remember from where she heard about it or where she had got this obsession to see that place . 

Since far back as she can remember she always had dreams of playing in snow , laughing with some curly dark haired boy with a huge castle in the background and in her gut she knew it was the winterfell castle . 

Moira , had always teased her , how did she know it was winterfell , if she had never visited the place or seen it . She had no answer to that but had told her with conviction that she just knew .

 

Moira , she missed her , how she wishes she was with her then nothing would have gone wrong . 

She did not remember her mother , who she had been told had died while giving birth to her .Therefore , since she had been raised by different maid's over the years , but she didn't mind as she had a father who doted on her and loved her . 

 

But everything changed with her father's demise , at her 6th year name day celebration . She does not remember much about that day apart from the way her father who had been laughing and playing with her had suddenly fell on the floor . People had come running , hands trying to pull her crying form away from her beloved fathers body . 

She did not understand anything , until Viserys had explained that father had gone to above in the clouds and would never come back . 

She had shouted at him , punched him with her small hands that she wanted his father back but he had just held her , let her cry it out . 

After few days , Viserys has been crowned King , later that night he told her that he was sending her to be fostered at their father's friend house in house . She had cried and begged him not to sent her away that she wanted to live here with him , but she was told that it was for her own good and that one day she would understand his reasons . 

For a month she had cried to sleep after reaching essos , scared and alone surrounded by unknown people . Though they had been kind and generous couple , they did not have the patience or agility to deal with a 6 year old as they were old and elderly . 

That's when they had hired Moira to look after her and be her nanny . Moira treated her like her own daughter having lost her husband and a son recently to deadly disease . She was full of love and caring , both found in each other what they had recently lost , a parent and a child . 

 

She was brought out of her mussings at the sound of a door opening at the far end .

Seven hells , what was she going to do ....she started panicking ......

"You are a dragon and dragons don't fear . " she could hear her Father's voice in her mind . 

She squared her shoulders , sat up straight as much the bindings would allow , to face what ever was out there without fear . 

*********

" What . " Jon shouted standing up from the table aggressively that the chair fell down and the sound reverberated in the now silent hall .

Everything and everyone went silent , you could hair a pin drop . All functions seized , people stopped in there tracks and all eyes were trained on him , he swallowed and tried to appear calm whereas inside he was about to burst , reminding himself he did not want anyone to know what his brother and sister had done , not until he had all the facts clear . 

 

Ignoring the curious looks he had attracted by his out burst , he made his way out the hall , with Rickon on his heels. 

 

Once he knew they were safe from prying eyes and ears , he stopped and turned towards him , " Tell me everything ? " he asked with as much patience as he could muster . 

 

Once , Rickon in a very proud manner started telling him in full detail what he and his twin Arya had done , he couldn't believe his ears . He always knew they were a mischievous bunch , Arya more than Rickon , dragging him along with her outrageous plans , but this ...... this he couldn't even comprehend what to think . 

If what he was telling him true , which by the tale he had just told him though sounding outlandish seemed to be true , it would mean war and they couldn't afford another war .

He groaned , wanting to wring his brother's neck with his own bare hands . He didn't know what to do , rage , through things around or cry . 

He shook his head , both would not help him get out of this situation , he'll have to come up with a plan to clear this mess asap before there parents return or the news getting out , and with as minimal damage as possible . 

But first , he needed to see the evidence of his siblings foolhardy to make sure the girl was who they said she was . 

He was so furious right now he did not trust himself to speak , so he started to pace around , to help himself relax . 

Once , he had his temper somewhat under control he looked at his brother again , " Do you have any idea what you have done ." he asked in a menacing tone . 

Startled by hearing repressed violence in Jon's tone Rickon's smile fell and for the first time he looked like he was questioning the wisdom of his actions . 

" Good , this will teach him to think before doing something just because Arya said so . " he thought . 

Then sensing fear in his little brothers gaze , he slightly soften his tone and asks again when it looked like Rickon was not going to speak . 

" I .... i ..jon i am sorry , we thought that it would solve all our problems . We would be able to get food for our people . " he stuttered and turned his gaze towards the floor . 

Had he been too harsh , after all they were thinking about there people . No , he shook his head even if there intentions were good , the method they chose was wrong and they need to know that . They can't be treated as children forever , they need learn to take responsibility of there actions .

Jon placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and sighed , waiting till he looked up . " i know Rick you wanted to help , but making hasty decisions without thinking its long term effects is not right . You are almost a man now and being a prince has its benefits as well as drawbacks .You need to learn to take responsibility of your actions for they would not only have an effect on you or your family but the entire kingdom . So , always think before you act and weigh the positives and negative outcome of that action . " 

" I am sorry , brother " Rickon looked so heartbroken and dejected that it tore at his heart . 

"Don't worry now , I'll take care of everything . Just remember next time you don't do anything rash . " Jon ruffled his hair . 

At that hes spirit lifted a bit , "I promise i will be more responsible from now on . "  
he stated sincerely . 

Now , that this was taken care of , he had another matter to attend to which could not be delayed any longer . 

So he asked the question he had been dying to know , " So , were is she ."

And both the brothers made their way down the hall to his room . 

He stood outside the door for a few minutes , trying to collect his thoughts . Realising he was nervous he berated himself and took a long deep breathe before opening the door . 

***********


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to see what is going on with other characters ..... 
> 
> hope you enjoy it and please leave comments and kudos
> 
> Happy reading

< The Dreadfort>  
10 days ago

It has been a month since he and Ashara had left winterfell for the inspection of the lands and people around the North . After the war for the dawn with the others almost a year ago in which they had incurred heavy losses this was the first time he was out and about the kingdom to asses how to the people of the kingdom were faring . 

 

He trusted the lords to take care of the needs of their respective houses and people , but still being a king it was his duty to make sure that his people were fed . The other reason being to make sure to keep the lords in check , they don't slack in their duties or abuse their powers . 

He had already been to several keeps , talked to the people and was relieved to find that all was well , though there was a shortage of food supply but for now it will make do . However , within a year or so that will not be the case , as the food stores were fast depleting . He needed to come with an alternative , the condition in the south was deteriorating , he needed to act smart and fast before they stop the trade all together with them . 

He had already sent Benjen to Pentos to open up trade channels and was hopeful about its success . 

He sighs , it has only been a day in moat cailin and he already wishes to leave . The Boltons are one family he has no love for in his heart and wants to be done with and gone from here as soon a possible . 

" What has you sighing despondently this time my King ," he turns from his place at the window in the chambers assigned to them to look at his wife , Ashara , seeing her lifts his spirits and lips tilt a small smile . 

Even after all these years she is still a vision , long black hair in northern style braid all the way to her back , soft white skin and those piercing blue eyes ,still has the power to take his breathe away as it did the first time he saw her during his visit to Aerys in King's landing . 

He stretched a hand towards her which she gladly took hold of , and pulled her in the circle of his arms , burying his face in her hair , inhaling deeply . 

" Where have you been , i haven't seen you since lunch ." he enquired , ignoring her question ,with one of his own . 

" Oh dear , does my king feels neglected ." leaning back just enough to look in his eyes , she asked , with a twinkle in her eyes .

He squeezed her waist playfully , " Aye my queen , i feel neglected and feel the need to remedy that , don't you , my wife ." making her wife cackle . 

There time was interrupted by a knock at the door making Ned groan . He can never have a moment of peace can he ? 

"Who is it " he shouted , voice tinged with impatience . 

His wife gave her a look of censure , he moaned , reluctantly letting go of her and moved to open the door . 

Jory was standing there with a worried look on his face . "Sorry , my lord , to disturb you at such a late hour , but a raven just arrived and it could not wait till morning . " 

He didn't need to be told who had sent the raven , he already had a feeling who it could be . Taking the letter from him he asked , " Does anyone know ." 

" No your grace , i made sure no one got a look at it ." he bowed and left . 

He quickly closed the door , rushed across the room and sat in the chair , checking the seal for any damage . Once he was satisfied ,he opened it and started to read . He could feel his wife standing behind him , but didn't say anything . 

""""""""""" My king , Eddard Stark , its with great regret i am writing to let you know that the plans for the war against the north have been set into motion . I was unable to get the information before everything was out of my hands. . 

King Viserys had sent for his sister Princess Daenerys to return back to Westros . She was denied to bring along any of her companions from Essos , even Moira was ordered to stay back . 

All the guards were sent by the crown to accompany the princess for the journey home . The most detail to be noted was that , she was asked to travel to White Harbour instead of Kings landing , where the king would be waiting for her and to meet some unnamed lord from the north to talk about her betrothal . it striked me odd for viserys never leaves the Red Keep .

If this is true we have a traitor amongst us or else it was a trap . 

However , I got the answer during the first night of the princesses stay . when the princess reached White Harbour instead of the king she received a letter about the kings journey being delayed for some reason and asked to wait for his arrival . 

The first night of her stay there was an attempt to her life , however it was thwarted as the princess was missing and has been missing since then . No one knows where she is or has seen her . 

I beg for your forgiveness for my part in losing the princess , i have already contacted my trusted people to look for her and i assure you I won't disappoint you . 

Regards  
J.M 

P.S The guards are keeping the incident quiet not many know about it nor her arrival arrival . Word has reached even the king does not know about it and he still thinks his sister is in Pentos """""""""""

 

He read the letter twice just to make sure he had he had read it correctly . He cursed under his breathe and slammed a fist on the table making the contents of the table wobble . 

 

He felt ashara place a hand on his shoulder but it didn't have the calming effect ot usually had on him . Oh god , if the contents of the letter was to be believed they would have a war on their hands sooner than he anticipated and everyone knew they were not ready for it . 

So,now he was resorting to trickery to get what he wanted , even resorting to killing of an innocent child . 

Where could the child be , a girl at that was not safe roaming about alone in the country side . There would be all kinds of dangers waiting to pounce on her . He silently prays to the old gods to keep the child safe and be found unharmed by his men . 

All his years of careful planning was coming undone , he missed Aerys , at least then nothing like this would have happened . 

If the war broke out they didn't have the resources nor the men for it . God only knows how was he supposed to keep his people safe from another war when they haven't even recovered from the previous one yet . 

He hung his head in guilty , not only he was going to let his people down but has also failed to his promise to Aerys in keeping his children safe in case of his demise . 

His wife was making random circles on his back with her hand and he found it soothed him somewhat , leaning towards her , he took the hand that was on his shoulder and brought it to his mouth for a kiss . Then turned in her arms to bury himself against her stomach , arms going around her waist , and closed his eyes . 

He didn't know for how long they stayed like that but after some time he heard her wife's voice . " Are you feeling better now ? " but when he didn't answer she tries again ," What is it Ned , tell me , we will find a way together . " her voice was laced with a hint of concern, though she tried to hide and be brave for him and offer him comfort but he could still hear ti nonetheless . 

He took a deep breath and let go of her , asking her to take the empty chair next to him . Once she sat , he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes . 

" Remember i told you a few moons back that some one was trying to incite Viserys to start a war with us . " at her nod he continues , " Well it seems that they have found a way for him to agree to it . " 

When he stops to think how much information he should divulge to her , she waits for him to make up his mind without any coercion at her part . 

He was thankful for that , to have such an understanding wife who knows sometimes he needs to sort things in his mind before telling her . 

He gives a resigned sign , it is time she knows everything , infact jon too needs to be told the whole situation , incase something happens to him , he would atleast die knowing that they know what to do and who to rely on . But they'll need to wait till they are out of here , as he has no faith in the Boltons and there could be people lurking around who could use the information against his family and the North . 

" Well , just know the wheel has started to move and we need to prepare for anything can happen . Apart from this i cannot tell you anything yet , but once we reach Winterfell i will tell you and Jon everything . " he promises . 

" I trust you Ned , don't worry i am with you , everything would be fine ." she gives him a reassuring smile which he returns with one of his own . 

" Well , then get some sleep , we will need to to cut short this trip and leave early morning to make it to winterfell as soon as possible . " standing up he kisses her forhead and walks towards the hearth throwing the letter in the fire and stood there till it turned to ash . 

" I will go and tell Jory to prepare for the journey back home ." and leaves the room , with his wifes voice behind him telling him to make haste and get rest himself too. 

 

*************

Kings landing 

He was going to kill them all , those incomplete fools could not even handle one women and lost her at the first opportunity . 

He was seething with rage , he needs to find her before she gets in his enemies hands and lord knows that he had many in the north . He will need to contact Roose and offer him bigger  
incentive to make sure he gets the job done discreetly and hastily . 

But , first they need to find the wench , he should have killed her all those years ago . But what purpose would that have solved , he could hear the voice at the back of his mind . 

Yes , he needed to wait for the right time and place to make that sacrifice for his plan to work and now he will have to wait till she is found . What is few more days of wait where he has already waited so many years to get his revenge . And he will get his revenge no matter what , and would not let anyone stand in his way , not even the princess . 

He quickly burned the letter , plastered a smile on his face and made his way out of his chambers towards the kings chambers . 

The guards let him go in , making his smile grow , at least here he had everything under control . At first glance the chamber looked empty , after carefully scanning the room , he saw viserys was sitting in the far corner , cowering behind the mirror . 

He walked towards him and sat down on his haunches , " Your majesty , what happened ? Why are you hiding behind the mirror ? " 

Vis looked up with fear in his eyes , " Is that you bae ." he hated the nickname like a plague , but endured it , for what does it matter what he was called when in the end he gets what he wants. 

" Yes it's me , now come out from there and lets sit on the bed , while you tell me what is this time that has you scared and hiding behind the dresser . " he took his hand in his and pulled him out , walking towards the bed . All the while talking non sense to him like soothing a child . 

" Bae , I had a nightmare , they all were inside my chambers and trying to kill me . I was so afraid i did not know what to do , and i could not find you . " Vis told him in an agitated voice , body shaking with fear , eyes distorted , looking all haggard . 

" Don't worry your majesty , I am here now . Here take this medicine and you will feel better ." 

Vis looks reluctant but then takes its from his hand puts it in his mouth and swallows it . When he is sure that he is not going to throw up , he helps him get in the bed and under the covers and waits till he is asleep . 

Vis's nightmare's and agitated behaviour has been growing for the past few days , maybe he needs to visit the maester and decrease the administrated dose he thinks to himself all while while looking at the sleeping form . 

It won't do him good , if vis goes out of his mind , maybe he'll just stop the medicine for few days and resume it later .Yes that would be an ideal solution . 

He slowly walks towards the door , one last time looks back to make sure he is still asleep and closes the door behind him . " make sure no one enters the room or disturbs him , he needs to rest ." and walks away to his chambers .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and dany talk ..... 
> 
> I am new to writting , so hope you enjoy it and are able to understand what i am writing . 
> 
> If there are any mistakes , please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos , they are really encouraging and motivates me to write. 
> 
> enjoy reading .

Winterfell 

There she was sitting in a chair ,gagged and bound . He felt his temper rise again , these stupid kids , she must be in pain and uncomfortable . Has she even eaten or drank , worry for her started to rise to the surface. 

He never thought he would see her again and if he did meet her by some twist of fate after all these years , this is not how he would have imagined it , not even in his wildest dreams . 

She looked so small and petite sitting in that chair , though he could see from her posture she was awake and trying to present a confident profile which unfortunately was not working . He could see the slight tremor to her legs and was breathing unevenly . 

He looked at Rick , " Remove her bounds . " he hissed .

Rick quickly scrambled near dany , removed the bindings around her feet , the cloth covering her eyes came out next . She blinked a few times to adjust to the light and then her eyes found his . 

He felt his heart stop , those eyes were the same as he saw them every night in his dreams , however more striking and beautiful in person . These lilac eyes which used to look at him with such childish adoration and hero worship were now looking at him with anger and full on hatred which brought him back to reality . 

And what was the reality , he tried to remember , he was so mesmerized that for a few seconds he forgot where he was and what he was doing , for nothing mattered except he had Daenerys in front of him , In person, in flesh and not in his dreams or his imagination . 

 

He shook his head and tried to concentrate . 

 

Oh lord yes , she was in his room , kidnapped by his siblings , he remembered . Smart move jon to zone out in a time like this , he scolded himself and let out a shuddering breath realising he had forgotten to breathe all this time . 

He looked at Rick who was just standing looking like statue . Just like me i suppose , was he too effected by her as he was no , no , no , no , get a grip of yourself , stop making a fool of yourself . Take a deep breath , relax and stop behaving like a dumb ass who has never seen a beautiful women before .   
Technically , its true he has never seen anyone as beautiful as her ........

oh lord he groaned , his voice at the back reminding him to get a grip and that he will have all the time later to think about such things . 

 

He looked at Rick again , " Go on remove the gag and free her wrists too ." 

He was looking undecided and asked him in a small voice if he was sure . 

" Ofcourse i am sure , just do it before i bloody lose my mind ." he barked making his brother look scared and he removed her gag . 

" It was not difficult , now ......

He couldn't even finish his sentence before dany started screaming at the top of her lungs . 

" Stop , before you bring down the whole castle ." he shouted and placed his hand on her mouth to stop her screaming . 

Oh what a relief it was quiet again . 

She was looking at him with narrowed eyes and he felt himself drowning in them once again when she bit him . 

He removed his hand , now in pain where she had bit him and looked at her furiously . And she started shouting again . 

This time Rick was quick and put the cloth in her mouth , she struggled , tried to kick him , but Rick was quick .

" Go out , and ask someone to get some food and drinks .Guard the room make sure no one enters , even you till i give you permission . Is that clear ? " he was getting irritated by the minute . 

Once the door closed behind Rick , he took a chair and sat down facing dany , he was so close that their knees almost touched . 

" Ok , my lady , either we can do this the easy way or the hard way . I personally would prefer the easy way , because i am sure you won't be able to handle the hard way . " he growled , lips pursed , eyes narrowed trying to intimidate her and it worked , for now . He could see that she was terrified , her eyes widening and mouth quivering slightly . 

He felt guilty for scaring her , but he needs to talk to her without bringing the whole household at his door .

He waits watching her , could see she was debating what to do in her mind and then her face clears and a calm descends over her like a cloak . Eyes clear , blank as if a shutter had closed and he couldn't read her anymore . 

She gives a slight nod . 

" Good , i am going to remove the gag , so make sure you don't shout .If you do it won't be coming off anytime soon . Don't be afraid , i know its asking for too much in a situation like this , but i promise you I won't hurt you . Understood . " he said in a soft voice ,talking in an indulgent tone like he was talking to a small child , trying to placate her . 

She nodded again .

Good , hopefully it will work this time or else he will have to think of an alternative .

He slowly extended his arm towards her and very carefully removed the gag . 

Nothing . 

She was still looking at him wearily though , but did not shout this time atleast . 

"Will you unbound my hands too , they are hurting . " she said looking at him with innocent soft eyes , lips turned into a pout . 

He wanted to laugh , who did she think she was fooling . He could clearly see through her innocent act , but played along anyway . 

" Ok , but do not move once ive unbound them , just sit there , we need to talk and i promise you i will make sure you are sent back to your home safely . ok ? " 

Without waiting for a reply he stood up and moved around the back of her chair and started to loosen the knots .   
Gods her wrists had gone purple were she had been bound . 

She quickly brought her hands infront of her as the rope fell down and even before he could react , the chair was pushed back at him causing him to stumble backwards and she was running towards the door . 

He was slow on the uptake but was quicker than her . Even before she could open the door he was behind her one hand going around her waist pressing her towards his front and the other hand covered her mouth . 

He lifted her like that and walked with her towards the bed , all the while she was struggling trying to kick him with her heels , arms flailing and one of her kick landed on his thigh causing him to curse under his breath . 

He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed , were she bounced before settling down . Again she tried to make a run for it , but this time he was ready for her .   
Even before her foot could reach her target , i.e ummmm......... lets say his most sensitive area, he grabbed her foot in one hand and with the other he deflected the punch . 

Oh god it was getting difficult , she was strong and she still had one hand and one leg free where as both his hands were occupied . Being near her was making her daft . 

When she tried to kick him in the stomach , he moved to the side lost his footing and came crashing down on her . She completely went still under him , and for a moment he thought he had killed her . 

But then she started struggling , punching his arms and shouting . 

Bloody hell , he was definitely going to lose his hearing by the time he gets out of this room.

He quickly moved up taking off his weight from hers but not altogether , her legs trapped between his , one hand covered her mouth , other had both hands in his above her head . 

They both kept staring at each other , no one giving an inch , at last she turned her face , a sweet blush starting to spread on her cheeks and that is when he realised the position they were in . 

His mouth was just inches apart , with every breath her chest almost touched his and down south they were almost touching . Ah the sweet agony , no not the right time for that he shook his head . 

" My lady , you see you are in a very precarious position , where did you think you were running to . One step out the door and you would have been captured , so when i am telling you i am not here to hurt , humour me , if you can't believe me . " at this she turned her face with one eye brow raised and looking between our bodies . Ignoring her he continued . 

 

" That way both our lives would become easy and you would be free to go home . I promise and i never break my word . Just want to talk to you . Will you co-operate . " as an after thought he added ," or you enjoy being a captive if that's the case it can be arranged as well ." he asked with a smirk on his face . 

 

She looked like she had seen a ghost all the colour left her face , leaving her looking pale , eyes widening she tried to shake her head in denial . 

" Wait , wait i was just teasing . "   
Oh lord , people are write he is the worst at joking .   
"Stop , please . I am going to move my hand and release you just sit there like a good girl . Ok ." 

Though she was still terrified , she nodded and he released her , reluctantly got up and helped her up . She just sat there looking small and scared .

" So , are you hungry ? " he asked her . She looked up at him suspiciously . 

" I promised you i won't hurt you , so please . " he insisted . 

She again nodded , even though her mouth was free , she still did not speak . But that was a progress , atleast now she sat there without shouting or trying to run . 

Just then there was a knock at the door ," just stay here , that would be your food . "he went to get the door , and as he predicted it was rick with a tray of food . 

He took the tray from him before he could close the door Rick asked him ," For how long do i need to stand outside i am also hungry . " 

" Till i want you to , this is a mess you created so the least you can do is stand there and where hell is Arya ? " he growled . 

At least he had the audacity to look shameful ," I don't know . She disappeared saying she does not won't to face your wrath before i came to look for you . " he said in a small voice . 

" Don't worry I'll find her later , for how long does she thinks she can hide from me . Never mind go have dinner and send grenn or Edd to stay guard the door . " he closed the door behind him , took a deep breath , turned and walked towards the table and set the tray down . 

She was still sitting on the bed , with head bowed looking at her hands , which she was clenching and unclenching in her lap . 

"Come ,food is here , you must be starving ." she obeyed and joined him at the table . He still couldn't believe his eyes that she was here in front of him . 

 

" Eat up ." she must be hungry because she did not need to be told a second time . Initially she ate slowly taking small bites , but then abandoning etiquette she dug in .

He wanted to laugh , ask her to slow down , that no one was after her and she could eat as much as she wanted . 

 

The last time he saw her , she was 5 or 6 and look her now all grown up and filled up nicely too , at all the. right places , from what he had felt earlier . 

She was engrossed in eating , therefore giving him a chance to look at her unabashedly and he liked what he saw .

Her silver white hair grown long almost reaching her hips , looking soft and shiny . Though she had gained height but still was a tiny little thing . Pale skin with tinge of pink , she looked ethereal . 

 

Did she missed him ? Did she remembers him or had dreams about him like he did ? But she did not recognise him earlier , maybe he has changed a lot , well he has grown , he has a beard , and wears his hair long . So , yeah its possible she didn't recognise him . Moreover , she so young when she last saw him . He'll tell her his name and then she would remember . 

********** 

She was terrified , still didn't know what this person wanted from her or why she was here . But earlier when he promised her that he won't harm her she wanted to believe , her mind knew she should not but her heart said yes .

He was a stranger then why she felt like she knew him , could trust him . A picture tried to conjure up in her mind like a faded memory from long ago when there eyes had met briefly . Those deep black grey eyes , had so much depth ,honesty , vulnerability that she wanted to trust him even though he was her captor . 

He had a beautiful face for a boy and those black curls looked so tempting that she wanted to run her fingers in them . 

Maybe she was going mad, they must have mixed something in the food thats why she is having such stupid thoughts . There is no other explanation for such feelings to bubble inside her and for a mere stranger . 

She can never ever remember in her life when she had found a boy or man beautiful . She just wanted to play and have fun and never marry in life , she loved her freedom too much for it . So ,to have these thoughts means there is something wrong with her mind or the food . She stopped eating for a second , but she was starving , so hunger won out and she started eating again and would deal with the consequences later for now she just wanted to eat . 

Once she was done she sat back and looked up , her hunger sated , she was starting to feel drowsy , but no she had to stay alert , she was still in danger and could not trust this pretty man with beautiful hair even if her heart wanted to ." No stop it heart , you are stupid because of you i am in trouble in the first place , so keep mum and let the brain work " she told herself internally . 

Ok now let's face the music . She looked at his direction and realised when after several moments of silence he did not react that he was lost in his own world . Good , maybe she could just slowly stand up and leave the room and he won't notice . 

She stealthily tried to get up but groaned when her foot hit the leg of the table . Looking up she saw he was out of his daze and was looking at her curiously . 

Stupid stupid clumsy girl she scolded herself , and immediately sat down , with her head bent and hands in her lap . 

" So , how was the food ? Do need anything else ." she can't believe her ears , he was trying to make small talk with her . Why doesn't he comes to the point . 

" Food was fine . Thank you I don't need anything else . If you don't mind will you please tell me why i am here ? What do you want from me ? Also who are you ? " she tried to act boldly though inside she was quivering . 

He took his time answering .

" First i would like to apologise for all the trouble it has caused you . I can't even being to imagine how terrified you must have been . My name is jon .......Jon snow my lady . " he stopped after that . 

She felt he was waiting for something , some reaction maybe or was she supposed to recognise who he was but she did not . Especially what kind of a last was snow , she had never heard of it before . When he did not speak , she kept staring at him , willing him to continue . There was a flash of disappointment in his eyes and it was gone before she could delve on it , so maybe she was just imagining it . 

" Well , you sure did not recognise the name my lady? " he asked hesitately . 

" No , i definitely do not recognise the name nor do i know you so will you explain to me where i am and what i am doing here Jon snow . " she replied in an irritated tone .

She was tired , it was getting difficult to keep her eyes open any longer and wanted this done and over with .

He gulped as if trying to think what to say next , " Well , it seems there was a misunderstanding , and because of that you ended up here . I would make arrangements for you to be sent back to your brother safely and as soon as possible .I promise you no harm would come to you under my protection and you won't be treated as a prisoner , however you cannot go out of this room yet . Till i have made all the arrangements for your journey south . "   
he stated , still avoiding all the questions she had asked . It was making her angry , and she needed some answers . 

She opened her mouth to speak , but he beat her to it , " I know you have many questions , but this is all i can tell you right now . It is better this way . " he stood up and made to leave the room . 

She quickly ran behind him , his one hand was on the door knob , she put a hand on her arm to stop him .

" Please , tell me something . How can i trust you when you won't tell me anything . I was brought here against my will and now i am supposes to believe whatever you say . " she spoke hurriedly . 

He was looking at her with pity , " I know its too much to ask , but please thats all i can tell you right now ." he turned to leave , but stopped thinking about something . 

" Don't try to run or shout , because there are more dangerous people out there . Here you would be safe and protected . " and left the room closing the door and she could hear a bolt being put it place .

She sighed , went to the bed and laid down . Atleast the bed was soft , she needed to find an escape route . But , she was so tired and sleepy , would just close her eyes for a few minutes and then she would run away from here . 

***************


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jon and arya talk .
> 
> Dany and Arya bond .  
> Dany comes to a decision .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said your questions will be answered about jon in this chapter but i was not able to add what was going on jons mind in this chapter . But i promise it would definitely be in the next chapter . 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading and thank you for kudos and comments .....

Edd was looking at him with a smirk on his face when he closed the door behind him where dany currently resided .

"So , finally you took our advise and did it ,your grace . " he asked playfully . 

He groaned , he was not in the mood for this , " Edd , will you take your mind out the gutter for once this is a serious matter . " 

He still kept smirking , " My prince , no offence but i heard the voices , it definitely didn't look like a serious matter from where i am standing . But if you say so ..... ." he said , not believing a word he said . 

"Stop it Edd , before i punch your nose bloody . " he was tired and the events of evening were getting to him . 

 

At least that got him to shut up , and his smirk fell , eyes widening . 

" Now listen here , you are my most trusted men , infact you are my friend ,right . " Edd nodded proudly .

" In there is princess Daenerys Targaryen , and no one can find out about her , and she cannot leave these chambers . Do you understand ? " his eyes had grown like saucers at the mention of Targaryen . 

" But how , why ? he stuttered . 

" Later , just guard the door and no one goes in except me . " he instructed . 

" Aye , your highness i will do as you say . " he promised .

**********

He was roaming the hallways of his castle in the middle of the night like a thief . Why did they had to put her in my chambers , could have taken to either one of theirs , but no if anyone should be inconvenienced it should be him . 

" Someone is in a foul mood ." this night couldn't get any worse . He had thought to talk to Arya in the morning to save him from headache . But when has things gone as he wished . 

Turning around he saw her leaning against a the wall . 

" Where have you been ? On second thought don't answer that , just follow me to your room and we will talk their ." he quickly went down the hall to her chambers , giving her no choice but to obey . 

 

"Do you have any idea what you have done ." he could barely contain himself , moment the door closed behind them he started shouting . 

He was staring at her and was getting more and more pissed by her non caring   
demeanour . 

" I had suspected you would be angry , but once you see the positive side of this situation you would be happy . And also it took a lot of work and effort to kidnap , i was tired and wanted for you to calm down before i talked to you . " she said like kidnapping a person was something she did every day . 

" Apparently , i was wrong " she muttered under her breath . 

It was barely audible , but he still heard her and rolled his eyes . 

" God's Arya you think by doing this you have solved anything . Then let me enlighten you , it is only going to get worse if the word gets out about it .   
What ever where you even thinking ." he shook his head , the headache was getting worse . 

"I thought that if we had her we could negotiate with the south for better terms of trade ." she said with less confidence than before .

" Ok once deal was struck and she was sent back home , what makes you think they would have kept their part of the bargain ? What could have stopped them from declaring war against us ?  
Have you thought about that . How can we expect them to be honourable when we ourselves are using unethical means . " he waited for all this to sink in . 

 

She looked shocked , eyes widening , face contorted with the realisation with what blunder she had made . Her lips started to quiver . 

" I am sorry Jon . I just wanted to help you and father , and the people like you do . I've seen the way lack of food and amenities cause everyone worry , so i just wanted to you know ......" she couldn't finish but started to sniff , like she was crying and trying to hide it. 

He sighed , it was maybe the first time he saw his brave sister cry or close to crying . He gently took her in his arms and kissed her forehead . 

" Little sister , it's mine and our parents awresponsibility to protect you and our people for we are older . You don't have to worry about such things yet . Right now you need to learn about the kingdom and it's people . To grow up to be a lady ." at her scoff he quickly added. " or warrior what ever you choose to the best of your ability . As for the rest you would get your share of helping when the time comes . For now just being safe , being empathetic to the people is help enough . Ok " 

She nods and he can see some of the worry has left her , but not altogether . 

" Your intentions were good behind your actions , but the action to achieve the goal wrong and dishonorable . Which makes everything wrong . So , always think before you act . " she nodded .

He gets up , " Now get some sleep . "   
ruffled her hair and walked out the door . 

 

*******

Arya was not able to sleep , she was feeling guilty for what she had done . She wanted to correct it , didn't want the consequences of her actions to fall on her people or family . 

And then suddenly she had an idea . She would talk to the princess and tell her everything and why she did what she did and onky was to blame and ask for her forgiveness . Yes , thats what she would do tomorrow and everything would be sorted . 

Once the princess realises the plight of her Kindgom she would surely be kind enough to forgive her . 

Decision made she went to sleep . 

***********  
She was shivering , it was cold really really cold and then she remembered .  
She came awake with a jerk , scanned the room and settled her gaze on the window . Oh lord she had slept through the night . She was supposed to escape from here , supposed to only rest for few minutes . It was still early so maybe she would be able to find a way to get away .

 

She quickly scrambled out of bed , but stopped dead in her tracks . There standing in the shadows near the hearth where fire had gone out earlier in the night , was standing a figure . Her scream got stuck in her throat , her heart was pounding , hands going clammy and then the figure moved coming towards her . 

" Good morning Princess ." the shadow said . 

Wait thats a girls voice and then she was out of shadows and she could see a small girl even shorter than her standing in front of her . She let out a deep sigh of relief , the fear leaving her , deflating her body .

She studied the girl standing in front of her . She looked younger than her not much but younger , she was wearing breeches , dirt on face but she looked so cute . Her eyes were the most striking feature , black brown eyes full of innocence and sparkle of mischief in them . 

" Good morning my lady . However , it seems i am at a disadvantage , for I don't know who you are . " she asked curiously . 

" I am no lady . I am Arya just Arya . I don't like to addressed as lady . " she said with a puff .

Dany wanted to laugh , she was so adorable , but she contained it so as not to hurt her feelings . " Why is that , Just Arya ? " 

" Well , ummmm because i want to be a warrior , help people , learn to fight , yield a sword like Queen Visenya Targaryen . I don't want to sit around in castle doing needle work or just look pretty . " she talked with such zeal and passion , dany was starting to like her . She wanted to be like Visenya her ancestor just like her . 

" That is brilliant . You know Queen Visenya is one my favourite ancestor too . I also wanted to become like her . "   
she told arya . 

Arya's was looking at her now with interest . " Oh really that's great . I've never seen another girl who wants to be a warrior except me ofcourse . All the girls in the castle think i am weird . They don't show it in front of me , but i know what they think about me behind my back . I hate everyone . " her eyes held vulnerability . 

 

She could relate to her . It is always difficult when you are different from the conventional mode . People don't like change . She too was a different child , wanting to help the poor , fight for the slaves , be the voice of those who are not heard .Though she was cared for and looked after but her guardians never understood her . They always tried to mould her into something she was not and could never become .But Moira was never like that she helped her and encouraged to pursue her passions what ever they may be . 

Thinking of Moira brought tears to her eyes but she contained them .

" That's ok i believe everyone is unique and has a different role to play . It's up to you what you want to do as at the end of the day you are going to live your life and no one else . So be happy and do what makes you happy . Importantly i think a girl can be both a homemaker and a warrior , she shouldn't have to choose . That's the beauty of being a woman . " Dany gives her an encouraging smile and winks at her . 

Arya looks baffled , " You sound just like my mom . She would like you al lot ." she states happily . 

But then her demeanour changes as if she remembered something . 

" Oh i came here to apologise to you for what i did . It's because of me you are in this situation . Please do not punish my family for my mistakes . " she starts speaking incoherently . She seems to be in a state of panic . 

Dany is confused at the change . She was happy and joyful and suddenly she starts blabbing . Arya seems disstressed , she moves forward puts a hand on her arm to comfort the girl . 

" It's ok Arya, sit and then explain to slowly what you are saying ." and both of them go sit on the chairs .

She shift in her seat ,looking nervous , starts talking all the while looking in her lap . 

" Well you see it was i who kidnapped you , my family or my brother had nothing to do with it . But my intention was not to hurt you . I just wanted to be of help . I thought that if we had you we could bargain for peace and food for you with your brother . Jon talked to me last night and I understand my actions were wrong . " she looks up at her with sad eyes and moisture in them . 

" I wanted to apologise . Though I won't be able to undo what i did but i will take what ever punishment you want happily . But please spare my family and kingdom ."

She said miserably , Dany forgot about her predicament and just wanted to comfort the girl sitting in front of her .   
She moved forward in her chair , pulled Arya in a hug . At first the girl stiffened but after a few moments she relaxed and her arms went around her . 

There was a lot going on in the back of her mind . What had his brother been up to ? She remembered a loving kind boy when ever she thought about Viserys .Had he changed after father's death ? They always had good relations with the North , she remembered her father telling her to always trust Ned if ever anything happened to him . So , why all these changes and problems . She would have to get to the bottom of this she decided . But before she needed to know something . 

"Arya , who is your father ? " she moved back to look at her . 

" Oh sorry ,i forgot to tell you . It's Ned stark the King in the North ." she said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and giving her a small smile . 

"Where is he ? Does he know i am here ?" she couldn't contain all the mixed feelings she was experiencing . It was all getting confusing . Wasn't King Ned supposed to be on their side ? 

" No , actually he is not yet back from his tour of the kingdoms . " 

 

She vaguely remembered , a kind man , soft spoken and was good to her and Vis .He used to write to her when she was in pentos . 

 

These letters always made her feel close to home and made the lose of her father bit less , as Vis didn't write her much . But those stopped after a few years , she wrote to him many times but to no avail , so she had written to Vis asking if he knew what could be the reason. But he had rebuffed her and ordered her to not write to them ever again or recieve their raven . 

She had been heartbroken , but after awhile she had forgotten everything and used to her life in Pentos . 

 

But now being here in the North brought back long suppressed memories to the surface . 

While her father was alive , those were happy times . She doesn't remember much , just a few memories here and there . Ned and Ashara were close with her father , earlier both used to visit them but later she came to know that Ashara had given birth making it difficult to travel . So , only Ned came with his eldest son , a Black haired boy with a shy smile who was always nice to her . He was older than her , but younger than Vis . 

What was his name , for the life of her she couldn't remember .

Instead she suddenly remembers another long forgotten memory . She was running around in the gardens after this boy , falling down and crying . He stops and helps her , wiping her tears and giving her a sweet smile . They both went to the kitchens and he got her a treat . They had talked a lot and he told her about his new younger brother and sister . She had been fascinated them , how small they were and she had wished to have a smaller siblings of her own for Vis was older and always busy learning to become the future king . He had consoled her and said that his siblings could be hers too and she could play with them when she visited Winterfell . 

But that never happened , her father died after few days and her world crumpled . 

 

It was such a long forgotten memory ,was this boy and the one she saw in her dreams the same . But how can it be , when she asked vis , if she had ever visited Winterfell he had refused . Could he have lied to her ? But why would he lie ? 

The more she thought the more puzzling everything was becoming . She needs to stop . One puzzle at a time .

Arya was talking , but she had been so lost in her thoughts , she didn't register it . She shook her head and focused , it is considered impolite to zone out during a conversation . 

" Sorry , i was lost in thought . What was it you were saying ." she asked politely . 

" Oh i was just saying i should leave before my brother comes and finds me here . He's already angry with me for this fiasco , and I don't want to anger him any more . " she stood up and was moving towards the door . 

" Arya before you go , your brother is Jon Stark right ." she nods and then hurriedly leaves the room . 

She needs to find the answers to her questions and know what is this situation with the North and South .She won't be leaving till she had all the answers . 

That brings to her attention another matter if Arya's brother was a Stark why did he tell her he was Jon snow . 

*********


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not too happy with this chapter but it was important to get it out . 
> 
> Iam on vacation so won't be able to update till sunday . But will try if i can .
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading

Winterfell

Jon had not been able to slept a wink the previous night . He turned his head on the bed where he was lying in the guest chambers to look out the window , he still had some time before the castle would be bustling with activity .

He knew he should get up and make his way to his chambers before anyone finds out as to where he slept the previous night. But he wanted to savour few more moments of peace and quiet before he had to face the duties of the day . Also , if he was being honest with himself he was not ready to face Daenerys yet . 

Seeing her after so long had left him rattled , his mind was full of chaotic thoughts. It was presumptuous of him to think that she would have remembered him after all these years without contact and the discord between their families , but still it hurt when faced with it .

Unbidden his mind wandered in the past , when he had been sent to be fostered in King's Landing . He had been torn between excitement and sorrow . Sorrow for he would be leaving his home and family but especially he would be seperated from his siblings . He would miss them the most . On the other hand he was exhilarated for he would get to meet and be around the best swordsmen in westros Sir Baristan the bold and his uncle Arthur Dayne . If he was lucky he would get to train by them . 

 

It was his first time visiting South , he had been fascinated by all the buildings , gardens and lush greenery and cultivated field . The climate was hot , people wore colourful clothes and jewellery , it was all totally different from Winterfell .

He had met King Aerys on his arrival to the Red Keep . He had not even noticed that there was a small girl hiding behind the King till he bent down to get her to come out of hiding . But all she did was peeked from behind his legs saw them and hid back again making everyone laugh .

Then his father had moved forward and scooped the girl in his arms tickling her which made her laughter ring out in the hall . Once she had settled he had brought her to him . 

" Dany this Jon my son , he is going to stay here with you and i want you to look after him for me . " Dany had looked at him and then his father and nodded solemnly. 

From then on she had taken it upon herself to trailing him where ever he went . At first he had felt irritated for all the boys made fun of him . But a part of him was thankful for her company , it helped him in not feeling homesick . 

With time he understood that she was as lonely as him and just wanted a friend to play with or talk to for her father was busy with kingly duties and couldn't take out much time to spend with her . Viserys her brother was being fostered in Dorne , and he was the only who was closer to her age and she delighted in it .

So he started spending more time with her , playing , talking , sometimes going around red keep exploring hidden passages . They became good friends and became inseperable , being almost always found in each others company. But everything changed after her fathers death , he was to go back to Winterfell and she was being sent to Essos .

He still cannot forget the last time he saw her , tears streaming down her eyes , asking him to not leave her or to take her with him Winterfell as he had promised he would . 

" You promised you would protect me and we will always be together . " she had said in a small voice .

" I'm sorry , but we are still small and need to do as our elders say . But when i grow up I'll come back for you ." he had promised . 

But nothing had worked and she had just stood there looking at him with sad eyes , tears trapped within till she was out of sight and thats the dream he had for so many years . It still made him feel guilty for he had not been able to keep his promise to her that he would never leave her but he did in the end . 

She was the first and the only girl with whom he had become friends with and been bethroted too until after it was broken by her brother all those years ago .

Though at the time they didn't know what being betrothed meant but as he grew up and understood what it meant , even though their betrothal had been broken but still he never viewed any other women in that way . For him Dany or Storm as he used to call her then , would always be that woman for him . 

He shook his head realising the hopelessness of his thoughts and feelings for the said woman , who did not even remember him . 

***************

He knocked the door to his chamber and asked permission before entering to make sure not to caught her aware . 

She was standing by the window though her appearance was disheveled , bedraggled , still stood there with back straight , face stoic , looking regal and elegant .

 

He is hit by her beauty once again , how can a person be so beautiful he wonders . She almost looks ethereal . He takes a deep breath an focuses what he has come to say to her , but she beats him to it . 

" Good morning jon . Hope you slept well . " asks with a small smile on her face . 

He is stunned into silence by her change in demeanor , yesterday this same girl.was shaking with fear whereas now she was trying making small talk with him confidence and poise . What had changed within a night to change her attitude he wonders . 

" I slept well da... my lady . Hope you slept well too . " 

" Ah , yes it was fine given the circumstances . I have been thinking and wanted to discuss few things with you . " he instantly felt that he was not something he wants to listen but still nodded . 

" First I'd like to know why you did not tell me you were Jon stark and son of Ned stark ,and instead introduced as Jon snow . " and looked at him with one eyebrow raised . 

 

Did she finally remember who he was .   
He did not know how honest he could be with her given the circumstances of their situation . He was still thinking what to say when she started speaking again . 

" Well , if you had told me the truth you could have saved me from unnecessary fear . I talked to Arya today ......" wait what why and how did she talk to Arya ? He needs to have a serious talk with her , gods she never listens to him and where was Edd when i had give......  
she was still speaking , he stopped his rambling and focused on her . 

" .......and then after she had gone i had time to think and remembered everything , well not everything but bits and pieces . I couldn't believe that the man i met last was you Jon my childhood friend . Even after all these years you remembered I used to call you Snow . Though i should apologise for not recognising you , but you have grown up and changed . i couldn't believe you still remembered i used to call you snow back then . 

He felt ecstatic , and a fool for thinking that she might have changed feom the girl he used to remember . She was still there , in the way she was talking animatedly , with stars in her eyes , happiness was reflected in her face . She was looking at him expectantly and he had missed what she had said . 

" I am sorry what ? " 

" I have decided i am going to stay here for some time ." she said . 

" What ..... he stuttered ." What , no you can't stay here " he nearly shouted , then realising softened his tone .  
" I am happy that you are here , and under normal circumstances you would have been welcomed to stay here as long as you want . But situation has changed , and you can't be here . Right now things are not cordial between us and the South , so your being here could be precieved in a wrong way ." he stated rationally , but all his heart wanted to say yes , to have the opportunity to know the grown up version of dany . 

" That's why i want to stay here and understand what went wrong , so i when i go back i can talk to Viserys and patch things up between the two kingdoms . For father always valued his friendship with ned , so atleast i want to try and get things right for his sake . " she argued . 

 

Before he could reply there was a knock . " What is it ? " he shouted , furious for being interrupted .

" It's something important your grace , it cannot wait . " Edd called from the other side of the door. 

He looked at Dany who was looking at him like she was ready to argue her case no matter what . He exhaled   
, " I am sorry for leaving like this but will continue this discussion later . Now if you'll excuse me . " he said .

She nodded and left the chambers . 

" What is it ." he asked Edd the moment the door closed behind him .

" Your parents are back and waiting for you in their solar ." he replied .

He groaned , making his way towards their room , already thousand questions running in his mind .

What could have caused them to return so early ? How was he going to explain Daenerys presence here ? He had planned for her to be gone before anyone got to know about her , but it seems it was not going to happen . 

Once he reached his destination , he took a deep breath collecting his thoughts and knocked on the door . 

**********

Only his father was present when he entered the room . 

" Hello father , I hope you a comfortable journey . " he asked politely . 

His father moved towards him en folding him in a hug which he returned gladly . He had missed him and it felt good to have him back . 

" I missed you son ." 

" I missed you too father . " and they let go of each other and ned motioned him to take a seat and once they were seated he asked where mother was . 

" She went to meet Arya and Rickon , i wanted to have a word with you alone first . " he told him .

" Was there any problem in your travels ? " he asked thinking about all that could have gone wrong .

" No nothing to worry a out son . What i want to ask right now is Where is Princess Daenerys? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudon are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

" Where is daenerys ? " 

He still didn't know what to say , how was it his father knew about her . No one knew except his siblings and Edd so how ?? He was trying to come up with an answer when seeing the look of discomfort on his son's face ned laughed .

" Do you think anything important happening in my kingdom , let alone my own home can take place without my knowledge . I have my eyes and ears everywhere Jon , especially in winterfell and nothing escapes me . " his father told him . " I am not only your father i am king too so i need to be atleast two steps ahead of you . " he winked at him . 

 

He was flabbergasted . " Aye , father and i am sorry for not telling you about it myself but I thought i would get the situation under control before your return . " he stated , not able to meet his fathers eyes . 

Ned patted his shoulder ," It's ok I know you were trying to protect your siblings , but don't worry . Unwittingly it seems , this time they have done the North a favour and saved an innocent life . " 

" Exactly what do you mean father and who's life was saved ? " Jon looks at him with worry lines marring his face , eyebrows furrowed. 

Ned took a deep breath and told him the contents of the letter he received in Dreadfort . Jon felt his blood boil , his mind filling with rage and also another emotion lurking with at the edge which he suppressed for right now he didn't want to analyse it . His hands clenched into fists on the table , those Southers fuckers will pay for what they did or try to do . He told his father the same . 

" We can't let them get away with this , they have crossed the line this time . They are trying to start a war with us and it seems they are getting desperate if they are willing to kill their own princess in the process . " he scowled . 

 

" Aye , but it's not as easy as they think it is , not everything is as it seems . South winds are blowing in our favour son, it seems the arrival of the princess has been a betoken of change . Whether good or bad that only time will tell but change is surely coming . " he looked at his father in confusion , as he was talking in riddles . 

" Don't worry son , don't worry you will understand everything when the time is right . " Ned added . 

Jon nodded and stored the information in his mind for later when he was alone , and listened when his father continued .

" Jon what i am about to tell you is something only few people are aware of . So i trust it would never leave this room ? " 

"Aye ,father i promise . " 

Ned gulped , closed his eyes took a deep breath and looked at him . " Ok Jon , you remember I visited you in king's landing just before before Arey's died . " Ned asked and at his confirmation he continued . 

 

" Aerys did not die of natural cause but of poison and he knew he was dying which was why he requested me to visit him in haste . Unfortunately , it was detected too late for it to be cured ,the poison had already taken hold of his body . " his father's eyes glazing with sadness over past memories . 

Oh god , he felt his mind stop working . He was not able to thinking nor feel . He looked at his father with shock , " And you have known this for all these years . Who else knows ? What about his children ? " suddenly he was full of questions . He wanted to know everything . " Who was behind it , was the culprit captured ? " 

" Slow down son I'll tell you everything . " his father continued . 

" Viserys , me , Arthur and Barristan are the only one's who know about this .We all had a meet up and few things were finalized during my meeting with the king . Virserys marriage to Arianna Martell to be be moved forward , so that Viserys would have a good family beside when he became King . Second was your's and Daenerys betrothal to be announced on Daenerys name day so as to suppress any future conflict . But everything did not go as planned as you well know . " Jon nodded . 

Aye he knew Aery's died before the betrothal could be announced and later Viserys broke the engagement .Just thinking about it made his heart clench As for Arianna Martell died soon after her marriage to the king along with their unborn child . Visery's took their death to heart and was unable to cope with the lose and went over the rails for a time being if the rumours are to be believed for he loved his wife dearly .He shook his , gods he had spent so much time at the wall fighting the others that he had all forgotten about the games played by the nobles , but now he needs to be proactive about his surroundings . 

"Aye I remember father . So , now do you have any idea who was behind all this . And where does Daenerys fit into all this ? " he asked . 

" Though before we were unsuccessful , but now we are sure and are gathering proof that everything that happened from Aery's death to Arianna death and rest that followed was done by Peter Baelish . However , their are parties involved who are working in the shadows due to which we are unable to expose him right at the moment . Other most important thing is he has a unnatural hold on the king , bascially Peter is the one running the kingdom right now instead of Visery's . " Ned stops and looks like he is contemplating what to to tell him . 

" About Daenerys i am not sure . I know Viserys loves her a lot and would never harm her . Its peter i believe who wants to get rid her but why I still have not been able to figure it out . I am trying to look into Peter's background to see what he has against the North , we never have even met so why he wants to start the war . " Ned ponders . 

" Anyway , it's dangerous to send her to King's Landing and no one can know about her presence her . So I and your mother has decided she would stay here with us as an honoured guest and introduced as Elena dayne , relative visiting her from Starfall . " he is interrupted by a knock on the door . Both look up to see Ashara enter the chamber's . 

" Hope i am not interrupting father son reunion " she asks coming further into the room and standing between their chairs . 

Jon gets up and kisses on her mother's cheek . " Welcome home mother . I missed you . " he tells her with a smile. 

 

She hugs him , " I miss you too son. It's good to be back home . " and then moves her attention towards her husband . " So , have filled him in . " she asked , eyebrows raised . 

" Aye , but still the interesting part is left and i give you the honour to tell him . " he winked at her who just hmmmm in returned . 

She looks at Jon with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes same as Arya and he immediately knows that he is not going to like whatever she is going to say . 

" So , son in a fortnight Winterfell is going to host a feast and all the single ladies of the North would be accompanying their father's and we would want you to chose a bride for yourself among them . " she finished with a smug smile . 

Fuck no , he knew it he was not going to like whatever she was going to say and he did not . Not at all . 

*************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a small chapter but as i promised i would update on Sunday so I didn't want to disappoint you guys . so enjoy .   
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated .


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a hell of a week. Even training with his uncle Arthur who arrived a few days back, has been easy compared to dealing with his mother and the upcoming feast preparation for finding him a bride.

 

She has been filling him in about the virtues of being a married man and the positive qualities of all the females that are going to be present at the ball . He feels like his head might explode if he has to sit through another of his mother's lecture of how to woo a women.

 

To add insult to injury, all his family is having fun at his expense and when he asked for help from his father and uncle the only response he got was," It's better you then us." and he could still hear them laughing from across the hall.

 

His embarrassment has turned into rage and he wants to have some peace and quiet .To escape everything he is hiding in the library, the safest place where no one would even think to look for him as he hates reading and would rather spend time training with a sword or riding than sit in a stuffy room full of books.

 

He sits on a chair near the hearth hiding behind the bookshelf in case someone does come in looking for him . He relaxes back against the chair closing his eyes and exhales slowly. This is the first time in so many days that he has been able to relax without someone breathing down his neck .

 

Unbidden Daenerys laughing face flashes in his mind, making his lips curve upward in a gentle smile . Life in winterfell has certainly become more lively and interesting since her arrival.  
She has brought warmth not only to this cold damp castle but also in the hearts of its residence.

 

His parents are totally charmed by her personality and keep singing her praises all day long .Arya and Dany have become the best of friends, going for rides and exploring the castle together. He has even seen Rickon his little brother who he would have sworn before now had never looked at any girl following Dany like a love sick puppy.  
Even ghost who is a ferocious beast scaring people to death behaves like a puppy in front of her wagging his tail begging for belly rubs from her .

 

She has such an aura around her that whoever comes in contact with her is captivated by her. She brings out the best in others, inspires loyalty and such fierce quality of protectiveness for her that he is left dazed. She is good with everyone be it children, elders and adults without caring about their titles . She treats the lords ,the poor and the servants alike.

He is brought out of his musings by the noise of a chair scraping . He looks towards the direction the noise came from and watches as silver hair comes into his line of vision now sitting on a chair near the window by far right side of the room with her back towards him .

He hears her sigh, and she leans forward crossing her arms on the window sill and places her chin on her hands looking outside where the sky has turned dark bringing her side profile into view. He takes his time to study her , the way her silver hair shine like silk and her skin glows under the moonlight looking almost surreal. He often wonders how is it possible for someone to be so beautiful and still be real . His hands itch to touch her just to make sure she is real and not an image conjured up by his mind .

He hears her sigh again . She seems sad, her brows are furrowed, shoulders slumped like she is carrying the weight of the world alone on her tiny shoulders. He feels a tug in his heart seeing her like this, he wants to go over and comfort her and take away all her worries and sorrows .This is the first time he has ever seen her so dejected. He has always seen her smiling or laughing for the entirety of the time she has been in Winterfell .

He wonders what could be the cause of her distress . He stands up and moves towards her thinking of talking to her when he hears an unmistakable sound of sob coming from her . He hesitates debating in his mind as to what to do, he does not want to embarrass her . He very carefully, slowly starts retreating but crashes with the table , he looks up to see her looking at him .

She averts her face quickly cleaning her eyes with her hands but he has already seen the tears on her face . She again looks up with a welcoming smile on her face, wiping all the previous traces of sorrow from her face .

" You're mother was looking for you earlier . She was worried when you didn't show up for dinner . Were you hiding here the whole time . " she asked with a teasing note in her voice .

" Aye , I wanted some peace and quiet ." he replied .

They fell into an awkward silence , this was the first time they were alone in a room since his parents return . He tried to come up with something clever to say to her to stay a bit longer .

She shifts in the chair and pats on the empty space beside her .

" Come sit with me , i'd like some company ." she says .

He quickly goes and sits beside her .Though they are not touching but still he can feel the warmth radiating from her. He shifts on the seat so he is looking at her.

" How has your stay at Winterfell been so far ? "

" Oh I like it here . I like to spend time with your family . They all make me feel at home . " she replies . Is it him or does he detect a wistful note in her voice.

 

Ignoring the voice in the back of his mind warning him to not probe and to enjoy her company while they are alone he asks her boldly .

" If you like it here , then why were you crying earlier . " he realises his voice is louder than he intended .

He quickly adds softly ," I am sorry i didn't mean to intrude . It's just that ...."  
he stutters feeling his neck turning red .

 

She interrupts him saving him from further embarrassing himself .

" That's ok . " she says giving him a shy smile which he notices does not reach her eyes .

" It's just I miss father and Viserys . Miss the times we used to spend with eachother before father died . But it seems everything took a turn for the worst in my absence . I just wonder if things had been different had I stayed with Viserys . " she says with tears shining in her eyes.

" It's not your fault Dany . You were just a child, even if you had been there it wouldn't have solved anything . Peter is a cunning person he still would have found a way to get what he wanted and atleast you were safe being far away from home. I am sure even though you are not able to talk to your brother he would want you to be safe and happy . "  
he tries to comfort her .

" Father promised you that he would keep you safe and he never breaks a promise . Also you have me, and you know that I would not let anything happen to you . You know that right ? " she nods and gives him a sweet smile .

" Thank you Jon . I don't know what I would have done if not for you and your family ." she leans in planting a kiss on his cheek and place her head on his shoulder . He feels heat rise up from his neck to his face and he is glad that she is not looking at him anymore .

 

His arm goes around her, hand resting on her shoulder .

*************


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy......

Daenerys was having the best time of her life. She had come to love Winterfell and it's people, everyone was kind and generous. In the starks she had found a family, both the King and Queen treated her like a daughter and Arya and Rickon were like the younger siblings she never had. They were inseperable, she spent most of her time with Arya, she was fun and adventurous to be with. 

 

Leaving Pentos she had thought she would be married off and her life would get boring but how wrong she was, it seems her life had just started and there was so much she wanted to do and see before she was shackled with some lord or someone. 

Unbidden her thoughts went to Jon. He had been acting weird lately. After they talked the first time alone in the library, it sort of became an unspoken ritual between them. Meeting every night at there spot for few minutes or sometimes for hours every night just to talk. She found it easy to open up to Jon, talk about her life in Pentos, her dreams and aspirations. Infact, he was like a best friend she never had, she had always lacked companions close to her own age, though Jon was a bit older, still she felt he understood her and her him. 

But for the past two days he was acting distant towards her and she had no idea what had changed. She shook her head trying to negate the negative thoughts. She'll just talk to him tonight about it to clear any misunderstanding. 

 

She took a deep breath closed her eyes and slumped sideways along the tree truck in gods wood. She loved spending time here alone, the air was fresh, everything was peaceful. She could just spend her whole life in these woods. 

She must have dosed off for the next thing she knows someone is shaking her and could hear someone talking. 

"Arya let her sleep, we can go riding a bit later." she heard a boyish voice coming from her right and guessed it must be Rickon. 

"Quiet Rick." Arya commanded him, but stopped poking her. She was feeling lazy, wanted to relax for few more minutes so kept her eyes closed in the hopes they would leave her alone. For several minutes everything was silent, she opened her eyes to inspect if they had left, only to come face to face Arya's mere inches away from hers. She fell back startled, laying down on the ground in the process.

" Arya, what the hell are you doing. " one hand on her chest she chastised her while trying to get her breathing under control. 

Arya straightened and started laughing.  
"Nothing." the way she said it, Dany found it suspicious. Arya was definitely up too something. 

She sat up, roaming her hands on her face to check if anything was out of place. 

" Dany, stop it. I was just waiting for you to open you eyes, I knew you were awake and wanted to scare you nothing else." she said incredulously, as Dany was still trying check if anything was amiss. " Trust me . I would never play a prank on you. You know that don't you." Arya added exacerbated.

She relaxed, stood up dusting her dress but whirled around when she heard Rickon giggle and quickly looked at Arya who was glaring at him but masked her expression when she saw her looking .  
Now she was certain she indeed had done something and narrowed her eyes.

Before she can speak again, there is a tingling sensation on her forehead, she looked up to find a huge bug crawling down from her head, her scream lodged in her throat, she quickly got the thing off and squashed it with her foot. She is still trembling and shudders remembering the eccky feeling .

Arya and Rickon are laughing uncontrollably and she is furious . " Arya, I hate you. Come here you oaf." she tried to catch her, but she was faster and ran out the gods wood with Dany trailing close on her heals.

I am going to teach her a lesson, she was muttering unlady like obscenties  
under her breath, intent on catching the culprit not minding her surroundings. They were in the court yard and she had Arya almost in her grasp when someone stepped in front of her, she skidded to a stop almost falling on her bump if not for an arm encircling her waist and saving her from falling. 

 

On reflex Daenerys held on the person's shoulders. Ready to apologise and thank her saviour she looked up but the words never left her mouth. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen with golden hair streaked with silver, tanned skin, straight nose, stubborn firm jaw and huge blue eyes which were looking at her with concern in their eyes.

" Are you alright, my lady. " the man had a deep honey voice with an unusual accent, she was was sure she had heard it before but couldn't place it where with her mind gone fuzzy.

" I beg your pardon. I didn't see ..... where i was going. " she stuttered and looked around to see Arya standing a few steps away from her gaping at the strangers. She was as affected by the stranger as she was was. 

" D.... Elena are you alright. " this time it was Jon who asked her. She realised she was still in the strangers arm. Straightening she stepped back while his arms went back on his sides. Turning towards Jon she replied.

" Yes, yes I am fine. The gentleman here saved me." and she had not even thanked him for it. " Thank you, ... " 

" Aeros Mopatis at your service." he supplied. " Don't worry it was a pleasure saving you." he winked at her making her blush. 

She felt her cheeks go red and looked down at her feet now feeling shy. 

" Seven hells Elena. You showed be more careful. What if you had gotten hurt." she looked up to see Jon glaring at her. What was his problem? She said she was fine and it's not as if she was in any danger , she had just not been looking were she was going. So why was he shouting at him. 

" I said I am fine Jon. Why are you getting upset." she huffed . 

"You should not be running in the courtyard like that. You are a lady and therefore behave like one. " though he spoke softly this time, still there was an edge to his voice. She realised he was angry with her. 

Well news flash now she was furious with him. Who the hell did he think he was to lecture her like that. Granted they had become good friends and she was staying under his roof but he was not her father to scold her like a two year and in a courtyard full of people. Why didn't he say anything to Arya, she was also running here. She took a deep breath to calm her temper, trying not to create a scene in front of others.

" I was trying to catch Arya......." 

He didn't even let her finish her. " I thought you had more sense than Arya and shouldn't have embarrassed yourself like that in front of our guest. Now go to your chambers ." Jon growled at her in a hard voice and then turned to Arya who was looking at him like he had lost his mind. "You too Arya." he snapped.

She wanted to retaliate but one look at Jon's face told her he was not in the mood for discussion. She snapped her mouth shut. He was practically radiating with rage about to burst like a volcano. She had never seen him this angry ever before. Thinking better than to wake the sleeping beast she straightened her back, head held high, " If you'll excuse me." she said and made her way inside with as much dignity as she could muster. Promising to herself that she would make him pay for this insult.

*****

" Is he dead yet." Jon whirled around on the spot where he hacked the dummy with a practice sword, to see uncle Benjen smiling at him. He had come back this morning from Pentos, successfully completing the trade negotiations with Illyrio Mopatis. 

"Uncle Benjen, I thought you'd be resting after your long journey. " Jon returned the smile and moved closer to his uncle. 

" I am not tired. Besides wanted to spend some time with my favourite nephew. Though it seems it could better wait till tomorrow, once you have your anger under control." he said in a deadpan voice. 

"Nah i am not angry or anything. And I'd like to like to talk to you too. I missed you. " Jon said, all his fled for the moment he saw his uncle.

" Well, that thing over there would say otherwise. " his uncle replied while pointing a finger towards the now ruined dummy beyond recognition. " I'd say I have an idea what's bothering you. So, why don't you tell me. I might be able to help you. You never know." he asked. Though his uncle face didn't give anything away, his eyes were sparkling with mirth.

He could feel his cheeks getting warm. To hide it he looked down, trying to think what to say. Whether he should tell him why he was all flustered and bothered. 

His uncle started laughing, placed a hand on his shoulder as Jon looked up. "Fine, don't tell me. So, what do think about Aeros, Illyrio Mopatis son? I thought the princess and him seated together looked good together. What did you think?" Jon missed the teasing note in his uncle's voice. Just listening his name with Dany made his blood boil. 

 

He felt jealousy rearing it's ugly head once again. It took him time and he didn't want to admit but he had seen red, seething with jealousy when he had seen Daenerys in Aeros arms earlier. The way she had been looking back at him with stars in her eyes had not made things easier either. 

Jon had tried to reign in his anger, but had snapped as they started flirting. Not able to control his feelings he had lashed out on Dany in front of everyone. Though he had been grateful to her for not making a scence but he had been paying for it ever since. He was ashamed for the way he had reacted and tried to apologise to her without success. She had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since, even during dinner she had avoided him like he didn't even exist. All the while talking and laughing with that ass Aeros all night leaving him to suffer in silence.That's he had been here taking out his anger on this poor dummy. 

His uncle must have seen his distress for he started laughing heartily, one hand on his stomach. " Seven hells boy. I never thought I'd see the day see you smitten over a lass like this.About time. When you didn't show much interest in the ladies we were beginning to wonder if you had were into different things." 

His face flushed embarrassed at what his uncle was saying. " Uncle if I don't show my interest in front of others, it doesn't mean that I like boys. " he groaned. Couldn't believe he was having such conversation with his uncle. Wait what ? " What do you mean We thought ? Who else ? " 

" Me and your father." 

" Gods, is this what you talk about when you are alone." Jon furrowed his brows. 

Benjen ignored his question and turned serious. " Let me give you some advice. Go after what you want. Life's too short, while you contemplate, it might slip through your fingers and all you are left with is regret. So, tell Daenerys what is in your heart before someone else snatches her away from you. " when he didn't reply his uncle continued ," If I was younger and in your place, I would have staked my claim till now. We are wolves we take what we want ." 

" But, what about my parents and duty towards the North. They are waiting for me to choose a northern wife in a few days. Also, we are in cold war with her family. I don't know what to do? " Jon looked confused. He really wanted Dany, but also didn't want to hurt his parents. 

" Jon, your parents married for love. So, how can you think they won't want same for their son. You are still young so live your life, go after your love. You love the princess correct ? " at his nod, his uncle continued. " Then, I am sure your parents would support you. Don't worry about anything." 

Jon felt like a weight had been lifted from his heart. He felt lighter and happy. He would woo Daenerys and make her his princess. 

" Thank you Uncle Benjen. I am happy you are back." 

"Aye. Now go get some sleep. It's late and tomorrow go get her." 

He nodded and went in with a small smile on his face.

 

**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be the feast and many ladies would be their to woo for our princes hand .....


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addes this chapter in a hurry. So didn't get time to go over it again before posting. Please forgive and point out any mistakes you find. 
> 
> Enjoy ....

Jon saved himself from the coming attack in the nicktime. He whirled around in a circle attacking his opponent with all the rage he was feeling inside that the sword was knocked from his uncles hand and he fell down on his bum. Instead of being angry he started laughing, stood up dusting his breeches.

 

"So are you going to tell me why are you brooding more than usual or do I have to get it out of you?" Arthur asked his nephew. 

"Jon has caught a common man affliction my dear friend. It seems our nephew after all is indeed has emotions and falls prey to them like us mere mortals as oppose what he may try to project otherwise." he closed his eyes as uncle Benjen stepped in front of them exchanging glances with uncle Arthur. Now he was in trouble. When ever they got together they teased him mercilessly and no doubt this time they were going to be even bigger pain in the ass. 

" Hello Uncle Benjen." who simply ignored him as if he had not spoken. 

"What affliction Benjen." Arthur asked curiosity evident in his tone.

"You know the one. Love . " Benjen enlightened him with a heady sigh. 

"Is it true nephew." Uncle Arthur looked at him in bewilderment. 

" Seriously Arthur. I thought you were his favourite uncle and you don't even know about it." Benjen said in a mocking tone.

" I am going to let that remarke slide for now not only because I know I am his favourite uncle but right now i am more curious to know about this girl our lad is in love with. Must be a rare beauty if he has our kid here in knots. " then as if he had an epiphany his face changed from curious to realisation to wonder. " No. " 

" Aye ." Benjen confirmed with a smirk on his face. 

Jon was getting tired with their stupid conversation. He made a growling sound in his throat. " I can hear you both you know. I am standing right here." he growled irritated.

Ignoring him they continued. " Oh now I see the problem. " Arthur said and both of them started laughing. "Seven hells Jon . Have you not learnt anything from us all these years. How could you get the lass get away from you ? " he asked deadpan. 

" If I was younger and hadn't taken the knights vows I would have already made my move and not let a single male get near her till I had stacked my claim." he informed him proudly. " You are letting her roam about with that Essosi man while you are brooding. That won't do. Now get your fucking ass out of here and do something about it. Else we are not going to let you live it down for the rest of your life." 

He scowled. What was he supposed to do? He had tried to talk to her since that disastrous afternoon he shouted at her. Everytime he even got to feet of her she made an excuse and ran away. She had been avoiding him, giving him the cold shoulder. 

" There you are Jon." seven hells. Today is definitely a bad day. Everyone seems be after his life. He turned around to great his mother. 

" What are you both doing here. There is lot to do for the ball tonight. Get moving both of you. Also , ned was looking for you . He's in the hall." his mother scolded his uncle's. She was the only one who could make these two grown man look like kids. Who were now running away to do her bidding. He laughed internally. Good they deserved it .

" What are you smiling at Jon. " Ashara asked. "I have been looking for you all over. Come with me. We need to get you ready for ball. Every girls attention would be on you tonight." without preamble she went inside with Jon trailing behind her. 

They had reached the hall when he looked up see Dany and Aeros standing together near the head table. Just looking at her his mind went towards this mornings events.

 

Jon woke to the sound of giggling and closing of his chamber door. A foul smell hit his nostrils even before could clear his sleep muddle mind making him jump on the bed and groan. " Arya " he shouted and was awarded with more giggling coming from the other side of his door. 

 

Bolting at lighting speed he was out the in mere seconds. He saw Arya turning the corner at the his were people were about the corridors as it was still early, he turned the corner and came to an abrupt halt. His anger forgotten.

His heart got stuck in his throat. He actually forgot to breath. Standing in front of him was Daenerys. Hair tousled from sleep. Bare foot, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed. He could see the outline of her curves and breats. She was a vision standing there in her sheer white night dress he could feel himself harden. Then their eyes connected, it was like a lightening bolt struck them. They both were aware of each other. He took a step forward without knowing what he was doing. " Dany " 

Arya laughed at the end of the corridor and the spell was broken. She looked stunned, her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment and without a word she turned and fled inside her room closing the door behind her.

Coming back to his senses he registered his situation and quickly went back to his chambers closing the door slumped against him. 

He came to present as someone shook him. He turned to see his mother looking at him quizzically. He released she had asked her something while he had been day dreaming. " Sorry what ." 

" Nothing forget it." 

Jon felt prickling sensation as if someone was looking at him. He turned around and caught Dany look at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Their eyes connected. Second time today he felt the world melt around them and they were both alone. Then she blushed a beautiful shade of red, averting her eyes, said something to her companion and fled the hall. 

Not again. He was not going to let her flee from him this time. Ignoring her mother's shouting he ran out the hall after her.

Jon saw a flash of silver from the corner of her eye as it turned and disappeared down the hall. The way leading to the guest chambers. He dashed and just made it in time before Dany could get inside her chambers and lock herself one's again. 

 

Jon snaked his arm around her waist halting her retreat. Dany lost her footing, stumbled and crashed with her chest knocking the wind out of him. Losing his hold for a second was all the opportunity she needed and tried to free herself but Jon quickly recovered, turning her he pinned her to the wall holding her prisoner with his body. 

" What are you doing ? Let me go you you......." Jon clamped one hand on her mouth and Dany's eyes went wide.

" I just want to talk to you. If you promise to stay still for me say what I have been trying to for the past few days I would release you. Ok ? he asked softly. 

She nodded and he let reluctantly let her go and stepped back. Jon liked the feeling of her body in his arms but now was not the time. 

Dany looked at him angrily, eyes blazing she was a vision. " Go on you have two minutes." she said impatiently crossing both her arms on her chest. 

Jon gulped . Now that he had her in front of him, he realised he had no idea what he wanted to say. God he just wanted to sweep her in his arms and taste those plump pink lips of hers threading his fingers in her hair making her blush.

" Did you went to all this trouble to stare at me or did you actually had something to say? " a tell tale flush was spreading on her face indicating she was also affected by his proximity as oppose to what she wanted him to believe giving him confidence. His mouth lifted at little at the corner in a smirk. 

" I wanted to apologise for my behaviour that day I shouted at you infront of everyone. It was uncalled for. So will you please forgive me." he said in a pleading voice, lips forming a pout. 

Dany wanted to laugh he looked so cute pouting but controlled herself. She had never seen this playful side of Jon before making her forget why she was actually angry with him.

" Forgiven . Now would you let me go. " she said with a small smile. 

Jon suddenly turned shy running one hand behind his neck he looked at her sheepishly ." Well I .... I also .... wanted to say that I didn't see anything this morning ." he finally got the words out. He could feel warmth spreading from his neck to his face. 

 

Fuck he realised he should not have brought it up as he heard Dany gasp and her friendly demeanor from earlier again changed to defensive.

She simply turned around went to her chambers and a repeat of this morning closed the door on his face. 

" Fuck. I am a bloody fool. Should have kept my mouth shut." he was berating himself when he heard someone laugh and whirled around to see Arya standing a few feet away laughing uncontrollably. 

" Oh fuck off Arya." he was so irritated and anger he couldn't control his language. 

She sobered, eyes narrowed looking at him piercingly.

" Don't take out your anger at me brother. I am not the one who screwed up. Be polite you never know when you might need my help." she finished with a satisfied grin.   
Jon groaned . " Is there anyone who doesn't know about my affairs? " 

 

" Sorry to disappoint. Everyone except your lady love knows it seems. There are even bets going around on whether you would be able to finally man up and confess your feelings or not." with that final shot she turned and left him standing there in stunned silence giving.

**. 

He should had it to his mother this was quiet a feast she had prepared. Colourful curtains hung at the walls giving the room life of it's own. Tables were set at one side of the room leaving the other half free for dancing. 

The hall was brimming with lords and ladies. Their daughters laughing and smiling , fluttering their eyelashes trying to catch the prince's eye. While some were bold, they directly approached him talking to him making suggestive remarks. They were all beautiful dressed in beautiful gowns. Unfortunately, he didn't want any of them his eyes were trying to find someone else who had yet to show up. She was the only one who makes his heart pound. Make his blood sing. 

Even before he saw her he knew she had arrived by the trickling sensation he experienced at the back of his spine. Jon whirled around trying to locate her and finally their he saw her standing at the entrance wearing long pure white gown with long umbrella shaped sleeves looking like an angel. His eyes raked her from head to toe talking her all in. He didn't even blink for the fear she might disappear if he took his eyes away from her even for a second. 

 

Daenerys looked up eyes connecting above the crowed and her cheeks turned pink, suddenly looking shy. Those violet eyes beckoned him, reeling him in and he was but a putty in her hands. Without breaking eye contact he started towards her daring her to run away from him again. Daring her to deny her feelings. Daring her to cloak her emotions quiet clearly visible to him in her gaze. 

Finally, he reached her. Without a word he took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor making her face go crimson red. 

**. 

 

Somewhere in the South 

" Everything going according to the plan? " a man hidden behind his desk asked Varys. 

" Yes my lord. " Varys answered .

" What about Daenerys Targaryen ? " 

" According to my little birds she's now under the protection of the Starks. It seems Peter's plans to have her murdered were thwarted thank the seven for that. " varys informed .

" Good . For now keep an eye on him we still have need for him. But if or when he becomes too cocky let me know I'll pay him a visit to remind him who is he working for. Now go and make sure everything is ready." the man dismissed him with a wave of his hand. 

" As you say my lord." with an inclination of his head Varys was on his way out.

**.


End file.
